Você e eu já somos um
by Lisa Marie Rider
Summary: Cuddy não gosta da massagista do House, e ele aproveita isto para se dar bem. ( sexo/anal/oral) Se você não gosta de fanfic com palavriado de baixo calão, não leia. / Fic dedicada a Anny Rodrigues


• Ignorem o final da 7ª temporada. Ela nunca existiu.

• **House MD. Tanto quanto os personagens aqui citados não me pertencem.**

******I'M A SLAVE FOR YOU  
**

* * *

**_"I really wanna do what you want me to"_**

**_- Britney Spears_**

* * *

Era verão em Princeton, e eu estava jogando o meu Operation Flashpoint para PS3 quando Cuddy saiu do banheiro, com os cabelos molhados, e pronta para mais uma tediosa tarde de trabalho administrativo. O fato é que odeio, odeio, odeio ter que largar o meu jogo na melhor parte só para acompanhar a Cuddy até a porta. Puta falta do que fazer!

Bem, já que estou na chuva, é melhor encarar do melhor modo possível o temporal. A ''mulher demônio'' só está faltando me comer vivo por causa de Candy, minha doce e meiga massagista. As mulheres e seus ciúmes bobos... Onde já se viu ter ciúmes de uma massagista que nem me dá finais felizes?! Well, well... Ser um cavalheiro tem suas vantagens. Com essa onda de insegurança pairando no ar, a Cuddy está mais propícia a novidades e a nossa vida sexual está prometendo pegar fogo.

Deixando de lado meus devaneios, levantei-me para acompanhar _my fair lady_ até aporta, e bem... Você conhece o espetáculo patético que é pôr primeiro a perna boa, daí a perna ruim, depois a bengala, perna boa, perna ruim, bengala; assim abri a porta para que ela passasse, mas não sem antes receber um beijo daqueles, quente e molhado. Ou desesperado, caso você prefira.

* * *

Não foi antes das 11h que entrei no purgatório, também conhecido como PPTH e me dirigi para a sala da Cuddy. Era preciso contar as boas novas!

_- Candy Candy Candy, I can't let you goooo_

_- Sério House?_

_- O que foi? É um clássico._

_- Apenas... Saia da minha sala. _– disse sem levantar a vista da papelada administrativa.

_- A culpa é do Iggy Pop... My CANDY._

_- Okay, o que você veio fazer na minha sala? Só... Diga e saia._

_- Depois que você saiu hoje de manhã a Candy foi expulsa do jogo._

_- Como?_ – perguntou agora mais interessada, removendo os óculos de grau que usava para longas leituras.

_- Demitida, mandada embora, chorando e fazendo um boneco de vudú seu, para se vingar. Você sabe, é triste para qualquer mulher manter as mãos longe da minha... bengala._

_- Obrigada. _ – disse não disfarçando a satisfação em ouvir aquilo.

_- Não agradeça, você terá que pagar, se é que me entende._

_- Não estou dispensando você da clínica, House._

_- Quem falou em clínica, lúcifer?_ – Eu disse saindo do escritório e a deixando com aquela maravilhosa cara de quem não entendeu nada.

* * *

Pouco antes das 13h eu já havia preparado tudo nos mínimos detalhes, e só faltava avisar a Cuddles, o que foi resolvido rapidamente, com a força de um sms.

Você diz: _Vem almoçar comigo._

responde: _Cantina do hospital? Por acaso o Wilson vai pagar?_

Você diz_: Assim você me ofende! Vou te levar a um lugar especial, 5 estrelas! _

responde: _Carroça de hot-dog da esquina? [:p]_

Você diz_: Hum... Não! Mas digamos que você terá uma salsicha bem grossa com seu nome nela._

responde: _Porco!_

Você diz: _The Westin - 201 Village Blvd, 08540 - quarto 290. Esteja lá em 30 min._

responde: _Ok, o que você quer, House?_

**3 min depois...**

responde_: House?! _

responde: _House, nem pense em me ignorar!_

Apenas para manter o charme, parei de responder as mensagens dela.

* * *

O hotel ficava há 3km do Hospital, e a Cuddles não demorou a chegar. De certo ela estava esperando algum tipo de brincadeira envolvendo um _Threesome_ com a Candy ou algo do tipo.

Ao abrir a porta da suíte para que ela entrasse, a encontrei ali, parada, meio incerta e mordendo aqueles deliciosos lábios. Sem conseguir me controlar a puxei pela cintura devorando a sua língua como se nela estivesse a fonte da vida, da minha vida.

Fomos caminhando pelo quarto e nos beijando enquanto minhas mãos percorriam todo o corpo daquela deusa que insistia em dizer que é minha namorada. Cara... Ter essa mulher é melhor que ganhar na loteria!

Alcançando a cama, apenas cobertos pelas nossas peças íntimas – quer dizer, a Cuddy coberta pela calcinha, porque o sutiã já havia sumido há muito tempo - a deitei sob a cama enquanto dava leves mordidas naquele pescoço perfeito que ela tem.

_- Gostosa... Como você consegue ser tão gostosa?_

Ela apenas gemeu como uma gatinha no cio e voltamos a nos beijar com ainda mais intensidade, com suas mãos percorrendo o meu corpo enquanto minha boca ia descendo pelo pescoço de Cuddy, dando leves chupões, marcando-a como minha fêmea. Descendo mais um pouco coloquei os seios de Cuddy em minha boca e comecei a chupá-los alternando entre um e outro, dando leves mordidas naqueles biquinhos enormes e deliciosos enquanto ela gemia pedindo mais, pedindo que eu a fudesse logo, que parasse de provocá-la. Atendendo seus pedidos, fui descendo meus lábios lambendo e mordendo a barriguinha perfeita enquanto acariciava com minhas mãos aquela bunda perfeita e tonificada, e que se eu tivesse sorte, a convenceria a me deixar foder ela todinha, como raras vezes a Cuddles permite.

Segui com meus beijos até aquela bucetinha maravilhosa dando leves mordidas por cima da calcinha até deixar ela toda molhada com a minha saliva misturada ao melzinho que escorria da Cuddy. Sem agüentar mais aquela tortura, finalmente fui tirando a calcinha dela com muita delicadeza, enquanto beijava sua boca, deixando meus dedos a acariciarem onde nós dois desejávamos, a masturbando lenta e progressivamente, arrancando dela suspiros e leves gemidos.

Descendo minha boca por aquele maravilhoso corpo, cheguei até o vale encantado chupando sua bucetinha quente e melada de excitação. Inicialmente a suguei com delicadeza, para então passar a chupar com mais intensidade, a penetrava com a língua enquanto Cuddy me puxava pelos cabelos, gemendo meu nome e pedindo para que não parasse.

A fudendo com dois dedos e a língua, a Lisa não tardou a gozar, despejando todo o seu líquido em minha boca. O gozo da Lisa me excita como nenhuma outra mulher foi capaz de me excitar, meu pau já estava duro dentro da cueca, de modo que não consegui esperar que ela se recuperasse e fui logo passando as mãos em seu corpo, seu cabelo, a beijando e mordiscando seus lábios enquanto a dizia o quanto ela é linda.

E Lisa gemia... Desde o momento em que ela chegou ao hotel tudo o que ouvi sair daquela boca deliciosa foram gemidos, e posicionando o meu pênis na entrada da sua vagina a abracei em meus braços. Em silêncio aquela penetração que fora suave e intensa dizia para Lisa que toda a insegurança dela era boba, que nenhuma mulher me teria como ela me tem.

Começamos um vai e vem lento, que foi pegando ritmo e comecei a bater os nossos quadris com mais força, gemendo muito, enquanto ela me pedia que a fizesse gozar.

_- Você é meu, House... Só meu._

_-Vou gozar, Lisa... Vem pra mim, vem._

Como deveria ser, ela gozou pela segunda vez aquela noite.

Cansados e nos recuperando, permanecemos abraçados ouvindo o som das nossas respirações e o leve buzinar do trânsito que entrava pela janela.

Dando leves beijos por todo o rosto da deusa que repousava em meus braços, a convidei para almoçar, o que foi prontamente recusado. Ela disse que só queria ficar ali, nos meus braços.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, ela finalmente voltou a falar:

_- House..._

_- Hmm_

_- Amo quando você me trata assim...Com delicadeza._

– _Eu sou uma pessoa sentimental!_

– _Pena que demorei tanto para conhecer essa sua faceta! – disse rindo_

– _E ainda há tanto que não conhecemos, cuddles..._

– _O que você está querendo, House?_

– _Agora? Fugir com você para a França_

– _(Sorri distante.) A cidade que oferece tudo aos seus amantes, menos a felicidade._

– _Não sabia que administradoras também são poetisas._

– _Náh... Foi o Baltazar quem disse isso. _

_- Você e suas citações chatas. Me lembra por que eu transo com você?_

_- Oh, pode deixar que vou te lembrar direitinho..._– Ela disse mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha, enquanto começou com suas mãos bobas em mim, masturbando o meu pau até ele voltar a ficar duro, pronto para entrar em ação novamente.

Dominando o jogo, puxei a Lisa pelos cabelos ficando por cima. Minhas mãos passeavam pela sua bunda, seios, costas e coxas enquanto eu a beijava ferozmente, puxando o seu corpo contra o meu sentindo o seu cheiro de sexo, sua respiração, seu desejo pela minha pica.

Descendo uma das mãos enquanto a outra segurava o corpo da Lisa preso ao meu, passei a sondar com o dedo o ânus dela, dando leves pressionadas, deixando claro a minha intenção. Eu queria tê-la de todas as formas possíveis.

_- House... Devagar. –_ ela disse se soltando dos meus braços, enquanto se ajoelhava sob a cama, pedindo meu pau naquele cu apertadinho.

Morto de desejo, comecei a lamber a entradinha do seu cuzinho arrancando suspiros nervosos. Eu podia sentir o corpo de Lisa tenso, e isso só aumentava a minha vontade. Forçando meu pau na entrada daquela bundinha perfeita ainda consegui ouvir alguns gemidos de dor, o que me fez enfiar só a cabecinha dando uma pausa, até seu ânus se acostumar. Enquanto isso eu dava suaves beijos pelas costas da Lisa, dizendo o quanto ela é maravilhosa.

Não demorou muito para ela começar a mover-se para trás, e sem raciocinar, a penetrei de uma só vez, socando minha rola até as bolas em seu cu apertadinho.

A sonoridade do quarto era fantástica! A única coisa que eu conseguia ouvir era o som do meu quadril batendo naquela bunda maravilhosa, enquanto eu a segurava forte pela cintura, às vezes tirando quase todo o pau para depois voltar a socar de uma só vez... O próximo som a ser ouvido foi o da Cuddy gemendo, enquanto gozava e espremia meu pau no íntimo do seu corpo, fato este que me fez gozar no mesmo instante, despejando toda a minha farta porra na sua bunda.

* * *

Deitados com nossos corpos entrelaçados e respirações ofegantes adormecemos quase no mesmo instante pós-coito. Quando acordei Cuddy já estava vestida, comendo alguns dos canapés que eu havia pedido na recepção no momento em que cheguei ao hotel.

_- Hello stranger_. – ela disse subindo na cama e aninhando o seu corpo junto ao meu.

_- Acho que você está atrasada para o trabalho da tarde, Dra. Cuddy_. – falei a abraçando pela cintura.

_- Obrigada, House._

_- Porque? No final das contas, eu saí no lucro._

_- Por tudo! Pela Candy, pelo "almoço"... Por me amar._

_- Eu sempre vou te amar. _– disse tímido. – _Sabe, Lisa?! Devemos marcar outras escapadinhas durante a tarde nesse mesmo flat._ – falei tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

_- Aqui não, House. Não foi você mesmo quem me ensinou que nunca se deve regressar ao lugar onde se foi feliz?! _- Ela sorriu sacana.

Cara, como eu amo essa mulher.

**FIM**


End file.
